


A Golden Midnight

by SceneCipriano



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial Intruality, Forced Isolation, Gaslighting, He's both, M/M, Manipulation, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tangled AU, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, sorcerer Patton, sorcerer Virgil, think that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: TBD (Feel free to give suggestions)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue: Princes of Life and Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue :3
> 
> Chapter TW: Kidnapping and illness

Long ago in a kingdom nestled against the ocean, lived a king and queen. The king Emile, loved his wife dearly and would do anything to protect her and their unborn child. When his beloved falls ill during her last steps of pregnancy, Emile sends their guards out to find a treatment of any kind to heal his wife and their child. During their expedition the guards were able to find a flower that stood out amongst the rest, going based on its uniqueness the guards take the flower in hopes of saving their queen. What they hadn’t known was that a certain blue-eyed sorcerer was after that same flower. 

The flower did as the guards had hoped, bringing life back to the queen’s pale and sickly face. It wasn’t long after until she fell into labor, finally bring hers and Emile’s children to the beautiful world. 

Two hours before dawn, cries broke the silence of the castle walls. A midwife held a little boy with bright blonde hair, a sing black streak being the only dark thing about the boy’s hair. Once the baby was bundled and handed over to a maid the midwife was ready to clean up, only to be alerted by the queens screams once more. 

Emile anxious paces the hallway outside his wife’s room, it had been nearly three hours since his wife was allowed to start giving birth to their child, he hoped and prayed that there weren’t any complications. He perks up when the door opens, a maid and the midwife step out, two bundles held in their arms. 

“Sire, congratulations. Two healthy twin boys, her majesty is resting she’s given permission for the young princes to be named by you.” 

Emile blinks in shock before beaming brightly, he holds his arms out and gently takes his sons from the two women. One of the sleeping babies had bright blonde hair with a single black streak, whilst the other had jet black hair with a single white blonde streak. The two boys stir awake, blinking their little eyes open. The one with blonde hair had his mother’s sparkling green eyes that shone like emeralds, while the one with black hair had Emile’s blue eyes, a blue that could easily rival the color of the ocean.

Emile chuckles when the twin with blue eyes smiles up at him, “Your name shall be Roman… and yours my little star shine shall be Remus. My two special boys…” 

Later in the night as the king and now rested queen lay their children to rest, a pair of menacing blue eyes stare in from the window unbeknownst to the older royals. 

The window to the children’s room slips open, a cloaked figure slips inside, they move over to prince Roman’s cradle, a sneer coming to their pale face when they notice the black hair the baby donned, the only thing that interested them was the white blonde streak at stood out against the dark color. 

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate’s design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… what once was mine…” 

The cloaked figure hisses a small curse when nothing happens, they turn to the other cradle, a shocked gasp leaving their mouth when they see how the older twins blonde hair glows brightly in the dark. 

A grin comes to their face, ‘Bingo…’ 

The figure removes a pair of scissors from the bag on their hip, they snip a piece of Remus’ hair, only for the magic left over from the flower to fade away, leaving behind a brown lock of hair in its place. 

They hiss again, turning to look at the prince’s bedroom door, they look back to Remus’ sleeping face. 

“I’m taking back what’s _mine_.” 

The guards were alerted by the queen’s shrill cry, one of the young princes was swept away in the night leaving nothing behind. His twin left to be clutched in their mother’s arms as the new mother cries for her lost child. 


	2. When Will My (Our) Life Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: forced isolation, death mention, unsympathetic Patton, mildly unsympathetic Roman, gaslighting, manipulation.

Remus was excited, today was a bright day and a hopeful today. It was his eighteenth birthday and this was going to be the day that he finally asked his father to take him to see the floating lights that filled the sky every year on the night of this day! 

“Which should I wear, Andy? Green or white?” 

He holds up his only tunics for his pet rat to see, he watches as Andy tilts his head before using his tail to point at the green tunic with brown pants. 

“Good choice! Oh, I hope father says yes… Don’t give me that look! If I get all of my chores done then he should agree to let me see the lanterns!” 

Remus looks down at the piles of blonde hair and the singular black streak that always hung in front of his face when Andy gestured to it with his tail. Right, did he forget to mention that he had piles and piles of hair? 

“What about it? I can always brush it, which not like I don’t brush it anyway! Father always brushes it while I sing you know this.” 

Andy lets out a disgruntled squeak at the mention of his father, causing Remus to groan. 

“I know he can be a bit of a prude, but he means well! You know he only keeps me here for my safety, the first chance anyone gets they’ll try to steal my hair.” 

Andy lets out another set of disgruntled squeaks, which Remus chose to ignore as he got dressed in his tunic and pants. 

“Enough complaining, let’s get to cleaning, and maybe we can bake a few pies! Ohh or I can work on that little outfit of yours! We’d be matching, won’t that be cool?” 

‘ _ He has to say yes… he just has to.’  _

Roman sighs as he rests his chin on his fist, he hated the tedious process that it took the maids to braid his overly long hair. It took them at least an hour to get it all braided and out of the way, he always got annoyed when the singular blonde streak would always somehow manage to slip free. 

“Well well, look at the pretty birthday boy getting his hair done.” Roman couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when his personal servant Janus came into the room. 

“If I had it my way, I would get all of this cut-off and have normal hair like my fathers, or at least have it cut to how papa Remy had it before he transitioned, always thought his hair was pretty then, unlike mine.” 

Roman never liked his hair, always hating the long ebony locks, well, at one point he didn’t hate his hair, he didn’t grow to hate it until it hurt a royal barber. His parents said that it wasn’t possible for hair to hurt someone, but Roman swears that as soon as the barber brought the sheers close to his hair, a shock sent the man flying and crashing against the wall. 

“I think your hair looks lovely, but that could just be because you’re the one wearing it,” Janus says flashing Roman a grin. 

The prince felt his face heat up as a goofy grin form on his face. 

“My prince, would you like us to try flowers again today?” One of the maids asks as she holds up a basket full of daisies. 

Roman wanted to say yes, but he knew that as soon as the flowers were placed within the braid they would die like they always did. 

“No, thank you, Tilly. I’ll just wear the braid… besides I need to get going my parents are waiting for me to join the birthday breakfast.” 

A breakfast that was always filled with grief because his parents were only worried about his long lost twin, the true heir to the throne. Roman’s hoping after eighteen years, his parents would finally get over their grief and appoint him heir because if they haven’t found his brother yet, they most likely never will.

“Well, I think you could use at least one flower.” 

Roman blinks when Janus slips a yellow rose into his braid, Roman waits for the flower to die but it doesn’t. He looks up at Janus in awe. 

“How did you-?” 

“A certain purple-clad sorcerer owed me a favor.” 

Roman couldn’t help the giggle that slipped from his mouth as he allows Janus to help him stand. He huffs softly as he pushes the blonde streak behind his left ear. 

“Shall we be going, my prince?” 

Roman takes Janus’ hand and holds onto it tight. 

‘ _ They’ll have to give me a chance… They just have to.’ _

“Remus~! Let down your hair, kiddo!” 

The newly turned eighteen-year-old perks up, his green eyes sparkling with excitement as he tells Andy to hide. His father would freak and possibly die if he saw a rat in the tower. 

“Coming father!” Remus calls as he gathers up his hair. 

He throws a hefty strand through the hook on the window sill, a thrilling rush goes through him when he feels his father pulling himself up. 

“Honestly, Remus you should move quicker, I don’t have all day to wait.” His father scolds once he’s up in the tower, Remus feels himself deflate a little but perks back up. 

“Sorry! But I was wanting to talk to you about some-.” 

“Remus, your hair is a mess and I’m feeling a bit weary kiddo, sing for me while I brush it?” 

Remus huffs and quickly rushes his father into a chair, dragging over his little stool as he does. He hands his father the hairbrush and a strand of his hair. 

“Flowergleamandglowletyourpowersshine-” 

“Remus-.” His father tries to interrupt, quickly brushing his son’s hair as the strands start to glow.

“Maketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasmine-”

“Remus!” 

“Healwhathasbeenhurtchangethefatesdesign-”

Remus couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as his father tried to keep up with his singing. 

“Savewhatasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasminewhatoncewasmine!”

Patton jumps when the magic from his sons’ hair washes over him, causing his round glasses to go askew on his face. He frowns and narrows his blue eyes at Remus. 

“Okay, now that we’re finished I was hoping to ask you something, it’s really important.” 

Patton takes a calming breath and offers his son a small smile. 

“Go ahead.” 

Remus hops up from his stool and rushes over to the curtain that hid the wall he painted. He pulls it aside to show his father mural he painted of himself watching the floating lights. 

“For my birthday, I want to see the floating lights. I… I’m eighteen now and I think I’m responsible enough to go out and see them.” 

Remus holds his breath in anticipation, he glances over and sees Andy giving him an approved wave of the tail. 

“Oh… Remus, you know that’s not possible kiddo… There’s too many thieves out there. Why, if I let you out there in that cruel world and something were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself.” 

Remus feels himself deflate, his smile dropping 

“But I…” 

“At, no more,” Patton says as he grabs a strand of his son’s hair, looping it through the hook as he does. 

He flashes Remus a kind smile and blows him a kiss as he slips down the strand of hair and out of the tower. 

“I’ll be back soon, kiddo! Don’t get too lonely without me!” 

Remus waves halfheartedly as he watches his father disappear through the curtain of moss that kept them hidden from ruffians. He sighs and sinks down into the floor, his hair piling around him. 

The single black streak falls in front of his right eye, he feels Andy scurrying up to his shoulder, he smiles when he feels his tiny friend nuzzle against his cheek. 

‘ _ When will my life begin?’  _

Roman moves his breakfast around on his plate, ignoring his parents discuss the plans of tonight’s lantern release. 

“Roman? Is there anything you’d like to contribute this year?” Emile asks. 

“Yeah, can this be the last year of this? It’s been eighteen years if my brother hasn’t returned now then he may never will.” 

Roman knows it was harsh, but he would like to have his parent’s attention for once. Their actual attention, not their stares of hope wishing that he was Remus instead. 

“Roman! You don’t know that your brother could be out there,” Remy scolds.

“Or maybe he’s dead, it’s been  _ eighteen years,  _ papa!” 

“Roman, that is enough! If you don’t want to partake in the lantern lighting then just say so, don’t be crude!” 

Roman stands from his seat and slams his hands down onto the table. 

“It’s  _ my  _ birthday too! But you two only care about the son that isn’t  _ here.  _ If you wish it was me who was taken then just say so.” 

Roman nor his parents didn’t notice the green glow that left the young prince’s hands when his parents don’t say anything, Roman huffs and leaves the room, not noticing the flowers wilting on the table. 

But a certain purple-eyed sorcerer did.

Roman roughly wipes the tears from his face and pushes the blonde strand of hair behind his left ear. 

‘ _ When will my life begin…’  _


End file.
